memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
DS9 Season 1 DVD
A DVD release containing all of the DS9 episodes which were broadcast during the series' first season. Episodes Summary From the DVD booklet: :The year is 2369. After a long and bloody struggle against the Cardassians, the Bajoran Resistance and their Starfleet colleagues have occupied Terok Nor, a former Cardassian mining station orbiting the planet of Bajor. :Redesignated Deep Space Nine by the Federation, the station is now overseen by a Starfleet crew lead by Commander Benjamin Sisko, a battle-hardened officer who has recently lost his wife in a battle with the Borg. :Together with his team, Sisko must preside over inhabitants friendly and unfriendly, honest and dishonest, human and alien. This unlikely assembly of individuals gives Deep Space Nine its unique society, and brings intrigue, crime and some unlikely partnerships. :Although the threat of Cardassian treachery is always present, the inhabitants of Bajor contribute their own set of issues to the station, bringing a strange mix of violent passion and calm spirituality to DS9. :Add to these Ferengi traders, shapeshifting security officers, Klingons, humans and hidden Gods, and the depths of Deep Space Nine society begin to reveal themselves. :And with the discovery of a nearby portal to a distant and unexplored part of the universe, the lonely world of Deep Space Nine is about to produce consequences which will resound across the galaxy. Special Features *'Deep Space Nine: A Bold New Beginning' - This feature includes interviews, behind-the-scenes footage from the filming of "Emissary", the model of Deep Space 9, and other visual effects. *'Crew Dossier: Kira Nerys' - Interviews with Nana Visitor, Ira Steven Behr and others about the development of the Kira Nerys character. *'Michael Westmore's Aliens: Season One' - Michael Westmore presents in-depth look at the aliens, including the Bajorans, the Cardassians, and the Ferengi. *'Secrets of Quark's Bar' - Penny Juday reveals the secrets behind the props seen in Quark's. *'Alien Artifacts: Season One' - Joe Longo explains the props. *'Deep Space Nine Sketchbook' - Rick Sternbach reveals how the space station developed. *'Original Deep Space Nine preview' *'Photo gallery' *'Section 31' - Hidden files (otherwise known as Easter eggs, when present on DVDs). **Hidden File 01: Avery Brooks interview (regarding Benjamin Sisko) **Hidden File 02: Colm Meaney interview (regarding Miles O'Brien) **Hidden File 03: Rene Auberjonois interview (regarding Odo) **Hidden File 04: More of the Rene Auberjonois interview **Hidden File 05: Terry Farrell interview (regarding Jadzia Dax) **Hidden File 06: More of the Terry Farrell interview **Hidden File 07: Alexander Siddig (regarding Julian Bashir) **Hidden File 08: Nana Visitor (regarding Kira Nerys) **Hidden File 09: Cirroc Lofton (regarding Jake Sisko) **Hidden File 10: Jennifer Hetrick (regarding Vash and her appearance in ) Background Information The Region 1 release features pictures of the station as if taken during a flyby, beginning with a wide shot including the wormhole on disc 1, and finishing with a closeup of the central hub on disc 6. The Region 2 release features the only DS9 DVDs to have pictures of starships on the discs, rather than characters: *Disc one - Deep Space 9. *Disc two - [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]]. *Disc three - A Klingon Bird-of-Prey leaving Deep Space 9. *Disc four - [[USS Mekong|USS Mekong]]. *Disc five - The Defiant and a Klingon Bird-of-Prey. *Disc six - Three Jem'Hadar attack ships. {| table class="browser" |- | class="prev" | First DS9 DVD | class="topic" | Star Trek: Deep Space Nine DVD DS9 Season 1 | class="next" | Next DVD release: DS9 Season 2 DVD Category:DVDs